Luka Dawnbreaker
Luka Dawnbreaker '(ルカ゠ドーブレーカ, ''Ruka Dōnburēka) is a Rookie Hunter. He comes from a poor family of Hunters, which was his main motivation to become one: to help his family. Appearance Luka is a young boy with short and spiky brown hair and large eyes of the same color. His outfit is usually composed of a plain short-sleeved white shirt that has black cuffs, along with black shorts and white-tipped black sneakers. He is sometimes seen wearing short white socks too. During the Hunter Exam, the majority of Luka's outfit remained, except for the fact that he changed his sneakers for brown laced boots and started wearing a white bandanna on his forehead. After he passed the exams, his outfit returned to normal. In the Chimera Ants Arc, as soon as he went to NGL, Luka had to buy natural clothing: he chose a white tank top with baggy black pants. Personality Luka normally displays a very enthusiastic and friendly personality to people around him. He tends to not judge people by their looks and believes that first impressions are not important. Being an Enhancer, Luka is also simple-minded and determined. His main flaws are the fact that he trusts people too much and his stubbornness, as he never gives up on something once he has decided himself. He can also be very reckless at times, not showing any sign of fear to stand up to people stronger than him if he feels like he has to, which mostly happens when something he deems as unfair happens. When angered, Luka can become impulsive, leading to him doing things he regrets later. Luka is also very kind, not hesitating to help people in need. His main reason to becoming a Hunter, besides his family's influence, was to help them overcome their situation. Also, due to his poor origins, Luka is not used to luxury and lacks information on things that are considered normal or basic for many people, such as operating a phone, and is amazed by those. All of this also made him become quite humble, and value bonds more than anything. Luka also seems to think that borrowing and lending clothes is quite natural, as the majority of his wardrobe consists of hand-me-downs. Differently from what one would think, Luka is not ashamed of that nor tries to hide it; in fact he is proud of his story. He constantly strives to become stronger and train harder, and admires strong people. When he receives praise, it often causes him to become overconfident in himself and end up causing problems. Another reason for Luka to want more power is for him to become more independent, as he doesn't wish to be a "burden" to other people, nor be looked down by others and treated as a child. Background Heavens Arena Standing Equipment '''Pocket knife: '''Back in Turtle Island, Luka always carried a pocket knife with him. The blade was small but sharp, being able to effectively cut plants and flesh, which made it possible for Luka to use it as a short-ranged weapon. It was, however, broken during one of his fights in Heavens Arena; Luka has been shown to stil keep its pieces with him because of sentimental value. '''Nailed bat: During the Chimera Ants arc, Luka received a nailed wooden bat to use as a weapon. Despite not being used to wielding a weapon like that, after training, Luka soon grew used to it and was shown to use it effectively against enemies. Abilities & Powers Luka has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Ever since he was a young child, he engaged in training sessions that made him develop many abilities, most of which he only mastered after long and exhausting practicing. Despite that, Luka has been described by certain people, including his older brother, as a prodigy. He is mostly oblivious to his own power and only realizes it when someone makes remarks about it. At the age of eleven, Luka went to Heavens Arena and was able to win a few battles, but quit after reaching the 200th floor. His potential often leaves many people curious about him, which summed up with his personality, draws people closer to him, such as Kade Lesthik, who was astonished after witnessing Luka fight for the first time. There, Kade described Luka as possessing immense potential, but in turn, being able to progress very slowly. Luka also has a very strong will, vowing to never give up on his dream of being a Hunter because this is what will help his family; this stubborn attitude can give him advantages at times. Enhanced Taste: From his experiences at Turtle Island, Luka was able to enhance his taste to a point in which he can detect many types of substances and also identify them and tell them apart from others. Enhanced Smell: '''Due to living with animals for a great part of his life, Luka acquired some of their habits and consequently abilities, and was able to greatly enhance his smell. '''Proficient Weapon Specialist: '''Luka is skilled at using a pocket knife, to the point of making what seems like a useless weapon very dangerous for most opponents around his level. Despite never having wielded a bat, he quickly got used to it and was able to use it very efficiently to take down enemies in very few days. He can also use Shu to enhance the weapon's damage and endurance. '''Stealth Expert: '''Having often ventured in the woods of Turtle Island as a child, Luka knows ways to conceal his presence, which he also improved by his learning of Zetsu and In. * '''Expert in Tailing: '''It's said that by using Zetsu, Luka can follow skilled Nen users for days without them realizing anything. It would take a very experienced Nen user to detect his presence, and they would still have a hard time trying to discover his exact location. * '''Expert in Hiding: '''Through creative ways, Luka can create many hiding spots almost anywhere, making it hard for people to locate him. '''Biological Knowledge: Luka has extensive knowledge of both animals and plants due to his living in Turtle Island. He can identify species and their characteristics easily, as well as taking care of them. He possesses only basic knowledge about Magical Beasts, though. '''Animal Empathy: '''Living among animals since his birth, Luka knows how to get closer to them and form bonds. Those links are sometimes so strong that he ends up adopting their habits in his on life involuntarily and obliviously, which is conceived as weird, to his confusion. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * The alternate spelling of Luka's name is "Lykeyie Drwnburawkyer". Category:Male Characters Category:Dawnbreaker Family Category:Rookie Hunter Category:Heavens Arena fighters Category:Enhancer Category:Extermination Mission